A Pink Cherry Blossom
by SweetCupcake11
Summary: Everyone decided to go shopping and then the girls decide to ditch the guys, but they catch up anyways. Ikuto met up with his "girlfriend" and WHAT? The most unthinkable thing happened. Then when he gets home he sees and discovers something unexpected. (Sorry suck at summaries!) Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Tadeshiko, and Yairi! Read for more!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet: Hi. I am the writer of this fanfic. Sorry if you don't like it, it's my first fanfic so I'll take constructive criticism or even just criticism to make sure that me next stories are better! Also, sorry I couldn't get Ikuto or Amu to come... they had other writers disclaimers and such. *sigh* Well, I dont own Shugo Chara or the characters, just my characters and plot.**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 1**7

**Amu: 16**

**Utau: 16**

**Kukai: 17**

**Nagihiko: 17**

**Rima: 16**

**Nadeshiko: 16**

**Tadase: 17**

**Yaya: 16**

**Kairi: 17**

~~Amu~~

"Utau, stop! Im so tired!"

"No Amu! You need to come, hurry up!"

"I dont wanna!"

Utau yanked on my hand and said

"Amu, we're missing a really big sale here!"

"But, Utau! You've been dragging me around all day!"

"Amu-chi. Don't fight Utau-chan. Especially through singing or shopping" Yaya said stopping Utau just to tell me that.

"We lost the boys, might as well go somewhere, right?" Nadeshiko said

"I don't care where we go. Just kinda make it quick." Rima requested

"Yaya gets the feeling Rima-chan wants to see Nagi." Yaya said to everyone

"Yaya! Shush!" Nadeshiko hissed at Yaya. Rima's face was a crimson red, she looked so red, you could cook a steak on her cheeks.

"Rima, Yaya just-" I tried to explain.

"Yaya. Come with me. I want to get some shopping done too." Rima said angrily

"Yaya won't go if Nadeshiko-tan doesn't go!" Yaya protested

"Fine, you too Nadeshiko." Rima said as she dragged Yaya and Nadeshiko followed**. **Utau looked at me and smirked. "Guess it's just you and me."

"no. No. NO, NO. NO!" Utau dragged me to her store and said "Amu, wait here and come in if you see the boys and tell me they're here too."

"Yes, yes, yes. Princess." I replied sarcastically.

I looked out for the boys and eventually sat down. A man poked my shoulder and said "Hello miss. What are you doing?" that voice sounds familiar. Who's that? As I turned around Ikuto stood there smiling with Tadase, Kukai, Kairi and Nagi behind him. My mouth dropped wide open "How did you find us... I mean, me...?"

"Who's us?" Ikuto questioned.

Utau finally walked out of the store and said "Amu! Where are you?" she turned around to look at us, I mouthed 'help' and Utau said "RUN!" Utau started running and I started running too. Kukai was chasing Utau and I was chased by the rest.

I ran into a lingerie store and the boys stopped in front of it. I turned around quickly and ran out because Ikuto had followed me in (of course he would). I saw Yaya, Rima and Nadeshiko and said to Kairi, Nagi and Tadase "Look! They're over there!" They started running after Rima, Yaya and Nade, all three gave me an 'I'm gonna kill you' look. I looked behind me and saw Ikuto still in the store and ran into the store at the end of the hall. It had beds and massage chairs in it so I sat there in my victory and it wasn't very long, until someone ran up to me.

I looked and guess who it was?

The blondie came running and looked at me furiously. "I *pant* told you to tell *pant* me if they came!"

"Utau, calm down and sit. You'll be happier because you lost Kukai."

"No, Kukai is outside. But sure, Ill sit down."

We sat in the store for about another 10 minutes and started heading out. We saw Rima and Nagi, she looked like she wanted to kill us. Nadeshiko had her 'I'm going to kill you' smile. Yaya was happy as always but had a scary aura around her. Ikuto and Kukai stood there in the front of the store looking at us like 'are you done yet?' and 'if you run I'll catch you'. Utau whispered something to me, she said "I give up"

"I do to, how did we get ourselves in this mess?"

~~Flashback~~

I got to school and Utau was already telling the girls something.

"What is it now Utau?" I asked

"What do you mean, Amu?"

"You're planning something"

"Yaya, doesn't have anything to say about the plan."

"Yaya!" Nadeshiko hissed.

"Just tell her already." Rima was as layed back as ever, she was only very happy when Nagi was around. We know she likes Nagi, she just wont admit it.

"What's it about Utau?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Yaya knows what it's about!" Yaya sprouted.

"What then? Spill it Yaya."

"It's about Utau-chan's crush." Yaya said and Utau glared at her.

I looked at Utau and smirked "Why don't you ask Ikuto? He knows him well. Plus, he's your brother anyways." I told her

"Ikuto is in the subject again." Nadeshiko reminded me.

I felt my cheeks growing hotter.

"Shut it!" I snapped at her.

I heard people whispering and murmuring "There goes the cool and spicy Amu." I sighed. When were they ever going to give up that nickname? Nadeshiko smirked. My face got even hotter. Ikuto stood there in front of me and said "What's up, Ms. Cool and Spicy?"

"Hi. What do you need?" I asked expressionless.

"Um... My sister. Utau, I'm going home first." He said

"Okay!" she replied.

"Bye" I said

"Bye" He replied.

Once Ikuto was out of listening range Nadeshiko said " So much for liking him."

"Shut it." I replied.

"Amu, we're going to the mall Saturday. Wanna come?" Utau asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Good."

~~End of Flashback~~

She said we were going to the mall. But did explain the 'we' part. Ikuto wanted to come, so he brought Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, and Nagi. Truthfully, I didn't know they were coming. But in a way, I wanted them to come too. I stopped liking Tadase like two years ago in middle school when I found out Nade (Nadeshiko) liked him. She had stronger feelings for him than I ever did and I kinda liked Ikuto at that time more. Oh well, I kinda ended up falling for the perverted guy anyways. I wonder why? There was always something I liked about him though. Haha, of course, he is the school's playboy. Gee, I even question myself... Utau was dragged by Kukai out of the mall, and Ikuto stared at them, "I think they would be a good couple" He said and I replied giggling.

"yep, for sure." As I did that Ikuto looked at me curiously.

"I never knew Ms. Cool and Spicy could laugh." He said with a smirk.

"I may be Ms. Cool, and Spicy, but I'm still human."

Utau and Kukai were outside and Kukai said something to make her smile... Actually whatever he says makes that girl smile but she looked happier than before she he usually talks to her. Utau And Kukai came in... HOLDING HANDS?!

"Hi Amu!" Utau said cheerfully.

"Sup. Why are you so happy?"

Utau whispered in my ear "Kukai asked me out!" She squealed in my ear which made it hurt really badly

"Cool." I said.

~~Ikuto~~

So I found out one of my best friends is dating my little sister and I told him "Cool man! If you break her heart, I'll break your bones." Kukai backed off and said "Don't worry bro, not this one." We fist bumped each other. "You still gotta get your girl, bro."

"Yeah, but how? I have a girlfriend remember?" I told him. I'm dating a girl named Chouko, her name means butterfly child, she has long blonde straight hair that stops at her waist and has purple, wide and beautiful eyes and small delicate red lips. She's every guy's ideal girl.

But not mine, I'm aiming for someone that the guys don't want, someone whose personality changes as you get to know them, I'm aiming for Hinamori Amu, aka Ms. Cool and Spicy. She has been the one from the start. She acts like she doesn't care but once you get to know her, you'll see that she's really soft hearted.

Utau said that Amu currently has a crush, wonder who Ms. Cool and Spicy likes? Hmmm... What would her ideal type be? A buff and strong person? A nerd? A jock? No nerds and jocks don't fit in her range. Would I fit? Hmm maybe I'm her ideal type, her crush? Nah! I'm not. Amu stood there looking worriedly at me. "Are you okay? Ikuto?" she asked "You don't seem like your usual happy, and perverted self today."

"Nah, just not in the mood right now. I'm thinking."

"Wow! You have a brain?!" she teased me.

"Well obviously, just like you." I pointed a finger to her.

Amu started laughing and the group besides me looked at Amu with wide eyes. They acted as if she's never laughed before. Amu stood there face turning red, and she ran in the opposite direction we were all in, she left outside the mall to go home.

"That was cute, Amu laughed." Utau said

"Amu-chi is human like us too. Yaya hasn't heard Amu-chi laugh in a long time though..." Yaya explained

"Amu was just embarrassed to laugh because everyone knows her as Ms. Cool and Spicy."Rima said

"She's is still a girl, a human with feelings for a fact." Nadeshiko went on and on and on about why Amu ran away.

"Wait, Amu has laughed before?" I said.

"Yeah, us girls have been friends for a long, and I mean long, long while." Utau explained

"We've always hung out, and Amu would always smile and laugh." Rima said expressionless.

"We've always loved that Amu, then one day, she stopped smiling and they gave her the nickname Ms. Cool and Spicy. Amu didn't care and decided to live up to her name. We wanted to know what happened, but Amu wouldn't tell us, so we just gave up." Nadeshiko said sadly.

"Yaya wanna know why! Yaya wanna know why!" Yaya exclaimed.

"But Yaya, we don't know. What we do know is that she hasn't had a boyfriend in like years." Rima said

"Let's find Amu one! So she can tell her problems to at least, someone." Utau said.

"Yeah, but not until Amu fully trusts him Utau." Nadeshiko added

"But I think that Amu is lonely and needs a shoulder to lean on since she decided not to lean on ours."

"I think I'm alright." someone said from out of our circle of chit chat.

"AMU! What are you still doing here?" Utau said

"I came to get my purse, I left it on the couch." She said, "The boyfriend idea doesn't sound bad... But I'll pass. There's a reason I'm still single."

"The guy you like is dating someone else!" Yaya interrupted happily

"YAYA!" the girls besides Amu said, by that time Amu already grabbed her purse and left.

"Who is Amu's crush?" I asked

"It's Yo-" Yaya got cut off by Utau

"YAYA!" Utau screamed at the top of her lungs so that the people on the otherside of the mall could even hear her. Yaya started running really fast away and Utau chased.

When they were done, we headed home. Utau was being carried on Kukai's shoulders because she's my sister and I didn't wanna carry her, she's too heavy. Even Chouko is lighter, see, every guy's dream girl. I might actually give her up to Akira, he's the second best looking guy in the school (of course I'm first). I am getting tired of Chouko, she just stands there and makes herself look better too while standing next to you. Amu seems more interesting, trust me, in every way. Chouko's personality isn't best either, she sometimes needs to chill... MAJORLY! Anyway, Utau is heading home first, Chouko needed to talk to me. Don't worry either, the twins went home, kiddy-king went home by himself, tch loner. Ms. I love candy and Ms. Expressionless went home too. Kukai was gonna go home after dropping off Utau, or might even stay the night, I dunno, and I don't care. Chouko needs me right now anyways.

~~With Chouko~~

I arrived at the park where Chouko asked me out, and yes she did, not me. Hmmm, I'm just that good looking. I smirked while sitting on the end of the slide and a girl came up to me. "Why are you smirking? You look like you're planning something."

"No, just smiling because you called me out here." I replied

~~Chouko~~ A/N: She isn't a main character, but I wanted to write by her perspective of the OVERLY-(kinda)attached girlfriend, anyways now back to Chouko!

"Why are you smirking? You look like you're planning something."

"No, just smiling because you called me out here." said my blue-headed-soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Ikuto... I... I... IWANNABREAKUP!"

"Repeat that, just slower on the last part." he replied

"Ikuto. I. Want. To. Break. Up." I told him. I saw his head drop and his shoulders shaking, was he crying...? No, he was laughing.

"I was actually going to say that too. So who's the other guy?" He asked.

"Ummmmm... I think you know who."

"Akira!?" He yelled.

"Y-yes. A-akira." I replied with my cheeks heating up. "Who's the other girl?".

"Don't worry about it."

"She likes someone else, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yep. Right on the spot as always." He replied

"Okay, but still who?" I asked. "Tell ME!" I bugged him.

"Fine. Ms. Cool and Spicy."

"Aww! You still like me- wait...WHAT?!"

"How long" I asked.

"Since before I dated you." he replied.

"SO WHY DID YOU SAY YES TO ME IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME?!" I yelled at him.

"You can always learn to love someone ya' know?" He said cruelly.

"UGH! I KNEW MAKING THAT BET WAS THE WRONG CHOICE!" I yelled... "Oops..."

"What bet?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Chouko! What bet?!" He yelled.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!"

~~Ikuto~~

"Chouko! What bet?!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" she surrendered. "I made a bet with Akira... he said if I could go out with you for a month or more, I would be worthy of dating him. I really like Akira, so I would do anything. But he keeps hanging with other girls and it makes me sooo mad!"

"So... I was _used_ for a bet?"

"Y-yes..."

"Forget it. I'm leaving." I told her with a disgusted look across my face.

As I left, she looked at me and said "There were times when I did look at you as more than just part of the bet though..."

"When was one?" I asked with my back still facing her.

"When you saved me from that one perverted guy... and when you scared the guy that kept flirting with me. It made me think, 'Would Akira treat me like this?'. But, I still pictured you as Akira and not you..."

"So, I was just a replacement, right?" I said,

"Y-yes." she said hesitantly.

"Good. Now leave me alone." I replied coldly. I left to go home and Utau and Kukai were in her room, or someone else was in there too, I could hear their footsteps. Kukai came downstairs with Utau to get some snacks and Utau spotted me. "Hi... Welcome back Ikuto."

"Hi. I'm going up to my room." I replied to my blond sister

"What's wrong? Did you and Chouko fight?" Kukai asked.

"No..."

"Okay good." he replied and then

"We broke up." I finished my sentence.

"What the hell?! Spill it!" Utau shouted

"Utau shut it! Remember?!" Kukai said pointing upstairs.

"Oh, yeah. Bye Ikuto! Talk to ya later." Utau tried to rush upstairs.

"What or who is upstairs?" I asked heading up for Utau's room.

"Nothing!" she shouted. I got there and saw nothing wrong. "Just go to your room Ikuto." she said. I heard Kukai whisper "Idiot...she...is...Ikuto's...room!"

"Shoot!" She said like she remembered. I got to my room and saw...

**Sweet: Ooh! I left a cliffie! I also want to say sorry for the current events coming up in a sec-**

**Aki: Ugg! Just be quiet already!**

**Sweet: Aki. Introduce.**

**Aki: Hi! I am Aki! Sweet's chara. Trust me. Me and Sweet are totally opposites. She's sweet on the inside but really puts up a mean face. And-**

**Sweet: Aki has a bad attitude and puts up a sweet front. Tch. Sorry. I probably won't invite her here again.**

**Aki: Come on Sweet! You know you love me! Yes you do! Yes you do!**

**Sweet: Aki just shut up! Geesh! You sound like you're talking to a baby.**

**Aki: I was.**

**Sweet: AKI! *realizes you guys* Oh... *ahem* Sorry about the cliffie, really, and Rate and Review. I don't care if it's negative comments, just R&R maybe I'll stop cliffies for a while. Bu-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet: Now, back where we left off last. *ahem* sorry for the last interruption. Aki just wouldn't stop fighting after that. Oh and she told me to tell you something, she said "She's sorry about what happened last time." hahah just kidding, she's Aki. I also want to mention the three people that reviewed! Emily-at-random, RockingAngels and XxNomnivourxX. Amu said she would come next time and maybe she'd bring along Ikuto too. Thanks! and Enjoy!**

~~Amu~~

I was fast asleep until a certain someone woke me up. He said "AMU?!" I opened my eyes to see Utau's perverted brother entering the room. When I sat up I could hear paper crumpling on the bed and I looked down.

There was a note next to me and it said:

_'Amu, your father and I can't keep up with you, so we are moving to America. Im sorry, I as your mother decided to keep you in the care of the Tsukiyomi's, so be good. Bye. -Mom_

_Amu, Lately you've been causing trouble for us and mama and I can't take care of you. You remember what we told you a week ago right. We already had this talk, you were gonna go stay with your aunt... But, sadly she was in a car crash. So just don't cause as much problems for the Tsukiyomi's like you did for us. -Papa_

_Amu, Ami here! I'll miss you! I love you! Bye bye Onee-chan (big sister) -Ami' _I could see Ami crying while writing this. *sigh* of course. I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later they only wanted their Eri (blessed prize) which is Ami from the beginning she's their favorite because Ami is now 10 and they found out that her vocal chords are so much better than mine, Ami can sing, and my parents want to make money through her. Though, I knew this would happen already...

Wait... I'm staying here?! Wait what?! I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I wailed like a baby really loudly, you could tell I did because Utau and Kukai ran upstairs. "Ikuto?! What the hell did you do?!" Utau yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled back.

"Man, epic fail! You made a girl cry." Kukai said

"Like I said. I-DIDN'T-DO-ANYTHING!" Ikuto yelled again. "Look! This made her-" he stopped his sentence because he started reading the letter, after he grabbed it, Utau snatched it and read it also. After that, she dropped it and Kukai started reading it. Then, all three started walking towards me to hug me. "Omg. Amu, you can stay with us!" Utau cried.

"Your parents are failures as parents. They don't even care about you!" Kukai said

"..." Ikuto stayed silent

"U-Utau*hic*. K-Kukai*hic*. Ikuto*hic*. Th-thanks for *hic* always b-being *hic* there f-for me*hic*." I cried and then I fell fast asleep once again. When I woke up _again_, I felt someone laying next to me.

He had his arms around my waist which made it harder to get out of the position-and who was this?- we were in. I grabbed his hand gently and tried to pull it apart from his other hand. I had to push my body toward his though, it felt awkward because I couldn't even see who it was.

It took 30 minutes just to get out of that position. When I did though I saw who it was. Ikuto?! Why is he sleeping right here? Oh wait, this is his room... When I tried getting up, he pulled me back down. What the hell?! I struggled to get out and I struggled for nothing because Ikuto was awake. When I saw this, my jaw dropped.

"Good morning."

"Good morning my butt! Move!" I said

"Why? Everyone's downstairs."

"Thats exactly why. Now move."

"Aww! I was liking the position we were in though."

"Go do that with your girlfriend! Not me!"

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore..." he said sadly. Shoot... I feel really bad. Um...

"Ikuto... Sorry." I said apologetically.

"No. It's okay!" He said with a smile.

"You...!" I tackled Ikuto to the ground. But he got on top of me.

"Can you two come downstairs now? The food is-" Utau said but stopped because she saw Ikuto. "Ikuto!? She just woke up and you're _already_ harassing her?!"Utau yelled loud enough that their parents came upstairs.

"Ikuto!? What are you doing?!" Souko yelled.

"I-IKUTO!" Aruto screamed.

"Utau... Mom!... DAD! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He tried to clear things out. But they got worse. " I WAS JUST COMING TO WAKE HER UP AND SHE PUSHED ME DOWN AND I GOT ON TOP OF HER AND..." Ikuto... just shut up already... You're making your situation worse. "I-" He said. SLAP!

~~Ikuto~~

*sigh* Owwww! My cheek hurts. Amu is sleeping with Utau and my parents are sleeping also. I obviously can't sleep because my cheek still stings. Damn that Amu... She freaking slapped me!

I got so mad that I threw the pillow across the room towards the door and at that moment, the pink haired girl walked in. The pillow went straight into her face and slid down. Her nose looked red and she fell to her knees. I saw her eyes getting watery, very watery in fact. Amu looked like she was about to cry so I went over to her to apologize.

"Amu... Sor-" PUNCH! "Owwww!" I whispered loudly. "What was that for?!"

"Y-you thr-threw the pillow i-into my nose!" She whispered yelling back.

"Sorry..." I said scratching the back of my head.

"I'm sorry too..." she said twiddling her thumbs. "About slapping you I mean..."

~~Flashback~~

SLAP!

"OWWWWW!" I yelled in pain. Amu started yelling.

"YOU FREAKING-IDIOT-IKUTO-WHO-IS-MY-BEST-FRIEND'S-PERVE RTED-BROTHER!" She ran to Utau's room and Utau started to chase after her but she looked at me first, shook her head and yelled...

"BAKA!" As loud as she could with her angriest face on.

"Ikuto..." I looked from the way Utau left, to my parents who were furious and raging with anger at me. Oh snap... They looked like they are going to kill me. But instead... "Ikuto. I know that you like her but don't do that. She'll hate you if you do that and we don't want that because obviously, she's been hurt quite a bit already." My mom said.

"*sigh* Ikuto. My young son Ikuto. Keep going at that rate, and she'll hate you for sure. Just treat her nicely and especially nicer than those other girls you dated. But anyways this is her hardest time, and use this as an advantage to get closer to her and get to know her. See girls and ladies- he said pointing to mom-are like delicate flowers. If you even break or hurt the slightest thing for them or on them it'll hurt the-" My dad was cut off because my mom elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up." She said, and started walking toward their room.

"Them..." He finished his saying, clutching his stomach.

"So un-cool dad. So-Un-Cool." I said laughing. He shot me a glare and replied with a smirk. "Hahah. You wanna know what is cool? You should've seen what I did in bed the other da-" He was cut off by mom's slipper hitting his head. "I SAID SHUT UP!" She yelled. she walked out of their room and said "Ikuto, honey. Don't ever tell your son the things you do in bed. Okay? Or else you'll be killed by the wife." I gulped. Damn, my mom was freaking scary. Let's hope Amu isn't like that in the future, wait... why did I say it would be Amu?

I watched my dad being dragged by the ear by my mom. It looked very painful but he couldn't feel it right? Yeah, he was knocked out, and knocked out _cold_. "Ikuto dear. Did you hear me?" She said as she stopped while she could still be in sight.

"Y-yes mother." I said quickly.

"Good boy. Good night Ikuto dear."

"G-good night mother." I replied and she dragged my father some more and into their bedroom they went. Oh my god, she is scary! Note to self: 'Never mess with mom _anymore_.'

~~End of Flashback~~

Hmm... So she did feel bad for slapping me, hm? "Why did you slap me in the first place?" I asked out of curiosity of course.

"You were just making your own situation worse and I just helped you out... in a way." She replied.

"But you slapped me." I whispered to her

"Sorry, I said sorry again." She said "What happened with you and Chouko?" She asked.

"Oh, you know. Just, arguments." I tried to play it off cool.

"Arguments and then you broke up? Usually you would be the one breaking up with her. She broke up with you didn't she?" She nailed it. Right on the spot.

"..." I stayed silent not knowing what to do in this case.

"Hahahah! The great almighty Ikuto, prince of the school got dumped. Hehe" She laughed.

"Shut it." I snapped but I was glad that she was laughing again.

"Ikuto, wanna play cards?" She asked

"Sure, I guess?"

It was 2:00am and I wasn't going to stay awake any longer. She wasn't either. Amu started dozing off and I looked at her as she dozed off. "Good night Amu." I whispered quietly. She finally let go and fell asleep. I put her onto my bed because I knew she would kill me if I left her to sleep on the floor. Surprisingly, Amu wasn't as heavy as Utau. She was lighter, but she was heavier that Chouko, that was for sure. Amu wasn't too heavy nor too light, hah, she's just right for me.

Remember the story the three little bears? Amu, Chouko, and Utau are like the three little bears' porridge, and I being as good looking as I am, goldilocks. Except, I have no interest in my own sister-flesh and blood-whatsoever. Chouko was the very hot bowl, Utau was the very cold bowl, and Amu is just right.

When will I ever stop talking about Chouko? I guess I'm still upset that she broke up with me, instead of me breaking up with her. I laid Amu down on my bed and then laid next to her. I didn't care if the light was still on, silently, I drifted into a deep sleep also.

I felt someone move next to me. What the hell? I knew I was in my room, but who is this? Oh yeah, Amu came yesterday. Is that Amu? I opened my eyes to see Amu, she was trying to get out of another awkward position, well to her, it was awkward. I felt fine.

~~Amu~~

There as light shining in my eyes, ugg it's so bright! I finally opened my eyes to see Ikuto's face probably a little less than an inch in front of mine. "Ahh-" I was going to scream but I would wake everyone up and get Ikuto in more trouble than he was already in. I tried to get out, but we were in another awkward position. Ikuto's right leg was on top of my legs and his left leg was under me. I could feel him hang on tight to me, because I tried to slip out but I couldn't and again, like yesterday. He was awake... "Again? Get up!" I whispered loudly.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked

"I want to get back before Utau wakes up and, do you want to get into more trouble than you already were?" I told him

"I dunno? I guess not. I get into trouble often anyways. Who cares?" He asked

"I do!" I yelled and then quickly covered my mouth.

"What...?"

"Nothing. I just yelled 'liar' because you know you do care about getting in trouble" I tried to cover it up smoothly. But...

"You like me don't you?" He asked

"No I don't. Truthfully, I hate you."

"Did you know that hate is in disguise for love?" He said.

"No. Hate is the opposite of love."

"Nope. It's in disguise."

"What are you two doing?" Both Ikuto and I jumped.

"Oh! It's just you." He said rudely to his younger sister.

"Utau. Why are you awake?"

"Anyone can hear you two, especially if their room is right next to yours." Utau said pointing at Ikuto "I'm thinking of going to Kukai's house today. Wanna come Amu?"

"No thanks. I don't wanna go if Kukai is gonna be there, and I have to go somewhere else." I replied.

"Okay then, fine." She said walking away.

"Where do you have to go?" Ikuto asked.

"Somewhere you're not invited." I replied.

" Psh. Where am _I_ not invited?"

" Goodbye. I have to go get ready." I said as I walked out of his room.

"Fine." He said.

I got into Utau's room and she was changing.

"Oh. Sorry." I said and walked into the room.

"Really? You're just going to barge in while I'm changing?"

"Yep. Pretty much." I told her.

"That's fine. I can't find what I wanna wear anyways."

As she said that, I started doing my waist lengthed hair and brushing my teeth. Utau kept trying on outfit after outfit. I got dressed quickly. I just put on some jeans, a blue figure flattering t-shirt on top of a tank top, some black flats, tied my hair up into a bun and just used eyeliner to make my eyes pop a little. Then I was done. I took a look at Utau's closet and said "Wear the Purple butterfly t-shirt with that black belt and Some Black pants. Oh, and you're purple boots (where did she get those?). Bye!"

"Bye." I heard her say as I left the room, and out the door I went.

~~Ikuto~~

I heard someone leave through the front door and I thought it was Utau and I needed to talk to Amu and I went to the room and said "Amu, I ne-" but I was cut off by Utau's screaming. Then we both screamed I screamed "AHHHHHH! While she said "KYAAAA!"

"M-my eyes! They're blinded! Ah!" I screamed. My parents came running down the hall. Even though we were screaming, I could hear their footsteps.

"Ikuto! Peeping on your sister much?" My dad said.

"No dad. I thought Utau left and then I could talk to Amu alone. But Amu left and Utau is still here... Wait. Utau is still here." I ran to my room, got dressed and headed for the front door while putting my shoes on and grabbing my wallet. If Amu doesn't have a car, she couldn't have gotten very far.

I ran through the front door and Amu was about half a block away. So I started running but then stopped and decided to stalk Amu because if she knew I was here, she would walk in the opposite direction knowing how she is. I followed Amu to someone's house and she ringed the doorbell and one of the twins came out. I think it was the boy? I don't really know who is who yet. But one of them came. Then the short emotionless blondie came out behind him and looked at Amu and then looked in my direction and started walking over to me. My heart started beating really fast and then she stopped, that's when my heart stopped beating so, so fast. That's when she picked up a cat she said "Were you following Ikuto?" and started rubbing behind it's ears. It started purring and she walked over to me. "Ikuto, you're horrible at hiding so just come out already." Damn it, she caught me.

I walked out awkwardly, "H-hahah. Hi…"

"Hahah. Hi my butt." She said. "Were you following Amu? or were you sent here by my dad?"

"I followed Amu because she wouldn't tell me where she was going, and what's this about your dad?" I asked curiously.

"T-that is nothing. Anyways… Why are you here again?"

"Following Amu."

"Y-you were following me?!" I heard a voice say from out behind her.

"Huh?" It was Amu "Oh, Amu. About that… Um, I was just worried like a big brother, you know?" I said.

~~Amu~~

"Huh? Oh, Amu. About that… Um, I was just worried like a big brother, you know?" He said.

"Like a big brother my butt. What's the real reason you followed me?

"Well you said it would be a place that I'm not invited…" I said

"I did say that didn't I?You wanted to know if I really meant it? Nagihiko is one of my friends and Rima is living with him."

"Shortie is what?!"

Rima came up and punched him and I punched him too.

"OW! Why did you slap me?!"

"You called her shortie and I just wanted to. Well, come inside. We'll tell you why she's living with Nagi, I've known you for not very long and you won't stop bugging me unless I tell you."

~~In their house~~

Rima stared at him intently and said "I'm living with Nagi because my-"

**Sweet: Mwahahahah! Cliffie. What happened to Rima and Nagi? Anyways, sorry for such the long wait minna. I'll try to post as much as I can, and as often as I can. See-**

**Aki: SEE YOU LATER! Did you know that Swe-**

***Sweet duck taped her up***

**Sweet: Sayo minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aki: *whispering* Okay, so be quiet ok? Sweet is sleeping, so I wanna write this story. I like Rimahiko more than Sweet, so this is a Rimahiko dedicated chapter. Oh, yeah. Amu is here too. Heheh. Sweet wanted to meet Amu too. Well anyways here's Amu!**

**Amu: Hi everyone! How's it going? I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. **

**Aki: Amu, please talk to me after this broadcast. Anyways DISCLAIMER! **

***Sweet shuffles in bed***

**Aki: Shoot. Anyway take it away.**

**Amu: Sweet doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters, just her plot... Or does she? Hahah nope Sweet is so not capable of that.**

**Aki: I know right. Enjoy.**

~~Rima

I stared at him intently trying to decide whether or not I should tell him, then I said "I'm living with Nagi because my dad is a total jerk. My parents despise me because to them I am that child called 'it'. I am just a bother and since they are divorced, they don't want to watch me, they fought about who got to watch me. Some of their conversations included 'I'm not watching it!' or 'I don't want to take care of it!" Nagi is here because his mom pushed him too hard and he had to dance while he had a sprained ankle, and a broken wrist. At that point, Nagihiko decided to move out after seeing how his parents really are." After I stopped talking, Nagi came into the room and finished my sentence.

"I wanted to live a free life and not have my future controlled by my parents. When I ran away from my parent's house, I found a place that I could stay with the amount of money that I make." Nagi chuckled. "Then, when I saw Rima at the park, I asked me to come live with me after she told me her story. I didn't think that it was fair for Rima since we both hate our parents and she was suffering more than I was. We're just living here because we don't like our parents obviously. Sure Nade (Nadeshiko) comes over every once in a while. Nade never tells our parents where Rima and I live because there are times when she comes over too. I think that should've summed it up."

Ikuto's face was really weird, he said things like "Sorry that, that happened to you." to me and "Whenever you need some help or something bro, you can come to me. I don't mind." to Nagi

"Thanks Ikuto." Nagi replied.

"No problem bro." Ikuto said. I also thought it was weird because Amu was quiet the whole time.

"Amu? What's wrong?"

"..." Amu stayed silent.

"Amu?" I asked as Ikuto and Nagi carried on a conversation.

"...Hm? Oh yeah. I'm sorry what?"

"Are you okay? You're just really quiet..."

"I'm fine Rima. Don't worry." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay then. But are you sur-" I was cut off.

"I'm sure Rima. I'm fine." She replied reassuringly.

"Hey Amu. Why did you come here?" Nagi asked.

"I came to visit Rima. She said you would be at a basketball so she didn't wanna be alone."

"Oh, my game was cancelled like an hour ago. They have a volleyball tournament instead and it's raining outside." Nagi said

"Amu do you wanna go home then?" Ikuto asked her

"No, I'm sleeping over at Rima's tonight." She replied. "Right Rima?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Then I am too." He said.

"No you're not!" She said

"Amu please. I don't wanna be here with two girls _alone._ Especially if one is Rima." Nagi said.

"Esoecially if one is what?"

"Ummm... Rima. We're going to get our stuff from the house. Be back soon!" Amu yelled

"Yeah. Bye-bye!" I said happily and turned to Nagi. "Now. Back to our conversation. Why can't I be here? Do you like Amu or something?"

"No, that's not it." He said. "You won't understand. It's a guy thing."

" Why does Ikuto have to sleep over? He could peak on us changing or in the bathroom." I said.

"Don't worry he won't. Rima, ya know if you don't stop bugging me I'll put on a scary movie and lock the doors so you can't go in."

"... No. I don't want that. But I don't want Ikuto to come either."

"Rima. I can't be alone with you guys and I can't leave you alone either because you could burn the house down."

"Nagi. You're mean." I said

"Good, let me be. I'm awesome that way."

"Nu-uh"

"U-huh"

"Nu-un"

"U-huh

"No you're not!" I walked up to Nagi while he was still sitting and then. *bump* "OWW-! Kyaaaaa!"

~~Nagi~~

"OWW-! Kyaaaaa!" I opened my eyes to see a Rima on top of me and I think she passed out. "Rima. Are you okay?" I asked. Yep. I think she passed out.

"Owww…" She said. But, right then and there, the door opened.

"Rima, Nagi. We're back!" I heard Amu say "Oh, sorry. Did we disturb something? We'll be upstairs putting our stuff up there." Then Amu and Ikuto ran upstairs.

"Um… Rima… Can you get off of me now?" I asked.

"I-I can't…"

"What?" did I hear her right?

"I-I can't… My legs hurt…"

"Okay, fine then. I'll get up, cling to my shirt so you don't fall backwards."

"No… Why?" She said

"Do you wanna fall backwards onto your head or not?"

"I…" She said

"What?"

"..." Rima got heavier, she wasn't that heavy at all though, she just got heavier, I felt pressure on me.

"Rima… Get. Up." I said

"..." I got up slowly just before she could fall backwards I caught her.

"Oh, Rima." I looked down at her face as she was dozing off. She didn't look like her usual self, I was tempted to kiss her real bad. But, instead, I picked her up princess style and took her away to her room that Amu was in.

When I got upstairs, Amu was being pinned down by Ikuto on Rima's bed. I stopped there staring at them like 'what the heck?!' "Rima can sleep with me tonight…. Enjoy yourselves?" I said to them and I took Rima to my bedroom. As I left I could hear Ikuto and Amu mumble something.

I got to my room, and set Rima on the bed while laying next to her, she stirred in her sleep. I was warm because I could feel her warmth next to me. I got up, turned off the lights, grabbed my laptop and started reading manga. Come on, everyone's gotta love some good manga, right? Rima mumbled her sleep, I couldn't tell what it was, this time, I thought she woke up and I panicked but she fell right back asleep. I actually decided to turn my laptop off after that, I didn't want her to wake up yet.

I felt the urge to kiss her on the lips, yet kissed her forehead because I didn't want her to think of me as a strange, perverted person. "Oyasumi (goodnight) Rima" I whispered in her ear and I fell asleep shortly after that.

~~In The Morning~~

I woke up with the bed feeling empty and the house filled with a burnt smell. my eyes opened groggily, then, I heard Rima scream... RIMA! I ran downstairs as fast as I could and saw Rima with her back against a wall. "Rima! RIMA!" I yelled shaking her.

"Nagi... Run." I heard Rima say and then I felt someone slam me against the kitchen island's structure and I yelled in pain. "Nagi!" I heard Rima yell. I felt something going through my sides, then, I blacked out.

"Get him to a doctor. FAST!" I heard someone yell. Who is that? It sounds familiar though...

"Hey Nagihiko! Kid! Are you awake?"

"Oh, It's Akemichi-san..." Akemichi was the first person I told everything to about my family issues because he went through the same issues and he was my neighbor.

"Kid, are you okay?!" He asked

"Yea-" I felt a throbbing pain in my head as I fell back and my head hit a soft pillow.

Later, I woke up again, only this time, I was in a hospital bed. I saw Mr. Akemichi and Nadeshiko sleeping. Both on different sides of the room. "Rima..."

I saw Nadeshiko starting to get up and I asked her immediately "Where's Rima?"

"R-Rima... She's gone..." Nadeshiko said.

"What do you mean?" I asked obviously in fright.

"Rima is in a coma. They don't know when she'll come back. Her right wrist is fractured and her left almost broken. Someone broke it by squeezing them." Nadeshiko filled me in.

" Who... Did... This..?"

"They don't know... Everyone suspects her dad. He dissapeared not too long ago. They found a still lit cigar in an ash tray when the police go there. So he couldn't have gotten too far. Unless he rode in a car... The city won't close it's roads to the other cities so he could be anywhere by now... Even out of Japan..."

"What did... he want from... Rima..?"

"The police think he did it just to torture her because he also took her clothes. You'll have to start from scratch. Money, Clothes, Stable Jobs and a House of some sort."

Then it hit me... "Where is Amu and Ikuto?"

"Like Rima, Amu is in a coma... They think Rima's dad was drunk when he went to your house because he thought Amu was Rima. He threatened to kill Amu if she (talking about Rima) left him again and almost did kill Amu. Ikuto is sleeping from a few broken ribs and a beat up left arm. Rima's dad thought that Ikuto was you. So because of her dad... All four of you are in a very bad state..."

"What about me?... What's wrong with me?" I asked, curious if she'd tell me the truth or not.

"Your sides were cut but they weren't too severe. You almost broke your spine too." She said worriedly. "The doctors say you won't be able to play any sport - including basketball - for a while because your legs were injured badly..."

"Where's Rima? I wanna see Rima..." I told Nade

"You can't, the only visitors she can have are family and none of them are coming for sure."

"Wouldn't I count? I was living under the same roof as her."

"They said once she wakes up, you would be the first to see her. At that point her family doesn't matter because, her family disowned her. They're filling out a form on that now. They don't want her anymore..Her mom and dad thinks that she's just junk that isn't wanted or needed anymore."

"You could see Ikuto though... He's awake..."

"Sure... I'll go see Ikuto then." I said

~~In Ikuto's Hospital Room~~

Nadeshiko opened the door for me -my spine was almost broken and I couldn't walk correctly so I sat in a wheelchair - and saw Ikuto there staring out the window. His face was saddened... I wonder if he heard about Amu. He didn't like her, did he? "Hey, Ikuto." I said rolling my wheelchair over to the edge if his bed.

"Hey, Nagi."

"How are you holding up?" I asked him.

"Just fine, thanks." He smiled, but there was absolutely no emotion in his eyes.

"I need to ask you something..."

"Sure..." He said turning his head back to the window.

"Do you like Amu?" As I said 'Amu', his eyes lit back up and it looked like he returned to reality. But, it didn't last for long.

"If I tell you, you'd have to keep it a secret then."

"Sure. I can keep secrets pretty well." I replied casually.

"The truth is, Amu and I grew up in the same neighborhood. But, I moved from school to school because I always got in fights with the other kids because I was a 'cute' boy, they said." Ikuto said.

"Amu doesn't remember but, one day, when I was sent to the principal's office. I saw a certain pink haired girl sitting in the music room about to play the piano, but a bird came through the open window and landed on her shoulder. Amu," He laughed "Amu told the bird that they should be friends because Amu and the bird were the same. Always by themselves, they could have each other. The bird came everyday , I should know, I always spied on them. But one day, the bird didn't come and Amu played a sad sorrowful melody on the piano, I was passing by - spying on her - when she dropped to the floor. I shook her shoulders yelling 'Amu! Amu!' but she didn't wake up and I was transferred again because they thought I beat up Amu. Back then, Amu didn't even know I existed. I was just a blue haired stranger." I stayed silent, of course I didn't know the right things to say.

"Um... Ikuto. The question was 'do you like Amu?'..."

"Oh, yeah, then... Yes. Sorry for saying all this random stuff..."

"Nah. It's okay. Just remember that one day I'll return the favor." We both laughed

"When do you think they'll wake up?"

"Who?"

"Amu and Rima... When do you think they'll wake up?"

"I dunno man. But, meanwhile, you need to rest so that when she wakes up. You can be the first to see her."

"True that. But I'm scared if I do fall asleep, something bad will happen to both of us..."

"Nah bro. I'm here! I'll help keep an eye on all three of you!"

"Sure..."

"Yeah, gotta go rest too though. Bye"

"Yeah, bye."

"Better get some rest Ikuto."

"Yea, yea." He said as I closed the door behind me.

"How was he?" Nade asked

"He's fine. He just needs some rest, that's all."

"Yeah, right." She replied. I saw a bunch of nurses running over to a room.

"Who's room is that?" I asked

"Which one?" She asked

"The one all the nurses were running into."

"I dun- …." Nadeshiko started running to the room.

"Nadeshiko? What's wrong?" Nade looked back at me worriedly. She said…

~~Ikuto~~

I woke up and outside, it looked like it was maybe around 10:00 am. I tried getting out of bed, but I couldn't. "What's this?" I found that I was strapped to the bed and couldn't get out. Then at that time, one of the twins walked into the room. It wasn't the one I talked to last night, it was his sister. The girl one. "Hi. I find it odd to see you here."

"Hahah. I guess…" She said nervously.

"Why am I strapped to the bed anyways?" I asked curious to see what she would say.

"Well, I have something to tell you…" She said

"And that 'something' requires me to be tied to a bed?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, at this point… It does." She said

"What is it?"

"It requires Amu…" As I heard the name, my fists tightened.

"What's wrong with Amu? Is she okay?" I asked a bunch of questions all at once.

"I will tell you, but you have to promise that you will stay under control."

"Sure, whatever. Just tell me."

"Amu… She's… Her condition is… now unstabilized."

"What do you mean? For how long?"

"When you fell asleep last night. The nurses ran to Amu's room and her condition unstabilized. It seems that she fell ill yesterday while she is still in her coma. The doctors checked her, and they don't think that Amu will wake up."

"Where is Amu?! I want to see Amu!"

"Ikuto, cal-"

"No, I'm not going to calm down! Imagine if your kiddy-king was ill in a coma! What would you do? You wouldn't let nature take it's course, you would want him to live because you haven't told him your feelings yet either, huh?!"

"No, you're right. I wouldn't even care if I defiled nature just to tell him that I love him! I wouldn't be able to keep in control… Sorry… But the doctors told me to do this…"

"Do wha-" I felt so unconscious that I didn't even have enough strength for my back to stay up. I fell back onto my pillow and that was the end of that conversation.

**Aki: So how was my writing? Was it good? Was it? Was it?**

**Amu: I'm surprised Sweet didn't wake up yet… We made like so much noise and she's still sleeping…**

**Aki: I know right? It's awesome. She's such a deep sleeper. I also dunno if this would be a cliffie but I dunno what to really do… And for the people who are actually reviewing, thanks so much! R&R Peeps. Sayo! Hehe I took Sweet's saying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet: *Sniff* *Sniff* Ugg… I felt crappy, I'm all sick and whatever. Better enjoy this chapter. Hahahah and here is Aki.**

**Aki: Damn it Sweet! Just because you're sick doesn't mean that I have to be too!**

**Sweet: Sorry Aki, I just couldn-**

**Aki: I know, I know. It's okay.**

**Sweet: But, anyways, everyone, say hi to Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Hello, everyone. *whispers to Sweet* Where is Amu?**

**Sweet: *Whispers back* Oh, she should be here by now.**

**Aki: Here is Amu everyone!**

**Amu: Hi everyone!**

**Aki: It's okay Amu, Sweet already saw the last chapter.**

**Amu: Oh, okay.**

**Sweet: I was kinda upset… But I got Aki sick for revenge so I'm good. Oh yeah, we have some of the crew here today.**

**Nagi: Hello everybody!**

**Rima: Nagi quit it. No one wants to see your girly looks yet.**

**Nagi: Don't worry Rima. I have you!**

**Rima: *Blushing bright red* N-N-N-N-NAGI! Don't say such embarrassing things!**

**Nagi: But, you like it, don't you?**

**Rima: ...yes…**

**Amu: Love birds…**

**Aki: Amu just because Ikuto and you won't reveal each others fee-**

**Sweet: Aki! *Covering her mouth* *Whispering* Amu doesn't know that Ikuto likes her yet!**

**Aki: *Whispering* Oh, okay.**

**Amu: What were you saying?**

**Aki: *Sweat drops* Uh... nun.**

**Amu: Aki… Tell me.**

**Aki: Well… I-**

**Sweet: *Glares at Aki* DISCLAIMER!**

**The Crew (Amu, Ikuto, Nagi and Rima for now): Sweet doesn't own Shugo Chara. Just her plot and characters.**

**Sweet: And… Begin!**

~~Ikuto~~

"When I see her, I swear I will let all hell break loose." I said out loud. I just woke up from my long 3 and a half day slumber. Damn, put me in a coma too while you're at it. I saw my door burst open and it was the male this time… I think. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, right. Amu, she-"

"I know, I know. Her condition is unstabilized."

"No, Amu is about to wake up."

"What?"

"Room 315, we're on the second floor. Hurry."

"I'm strapped. Oh, wait… I'm not. Hahah"

"Okay, do you want to be the first to see her or not?"

"Oh, right." I got out of the bed and I ran to the elevator not caring if the nurses and the other people look at me weirdly. The elevator was open - like someone just got out open - and I jumped in and pressed the number 3. As I got out, I saw the number 315 just down the hall and I ran not caring about my surroundings again. When I got into the room, there she was. The pink haired girl of my dreams, and , she was getting up. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Amu." I said to her. She looked at me closely and screamed.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Amu, what's wrong?!"

"W-W-W-Who are you?"

"It's me Ikuto. I'm Utau's brother."

"What? Utau doesn't have a brother… Stop lying to me! W-W-Who are you?!"

"Amu I-" I tried to convince her but the nurse came in saying

"Y-you need to leave… NOW." As I left the room, I felt really sad and as I looked back at her, her eyes filled with frustration and confusion. I shut the door behind me and I saw Nagi running through the hallway to me.

"Nagi. She doesn't remember me. She doesn't believe I'm Utau's older brother. She thinks that Utau is an only child."

"Hey. Do you think she has amnesia or something?" Nagi asked

"I don't think so, if she had amnesia, she wouldn't have remembered Utau or any of us for a matter of fact."

"That's true also."

"How would she forget just me then?"

"I dunno Ikuto... Is it even possible for that to happen?"

"I'm going to ask the doctor about her condition."

"You go do that. I'm going to Rima's room."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

"Yeah" He said walking to Rima's room and I started walking to Amu's doctor. *knock knock*

"Oh, why if it isn't Ikuto. What's the matter boy?"

"Well, I wanted to know more about Amu's condition."

"Right, didn't she scream when you went into her room earlier?"

"Oh, you heard that too?"

"Yeah, of course. I am her doctor."

"Okay. Well, do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No, I don't think that we've seen a case like this before."

"What do you mean?"

~~Amu~~

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed

"Amu, what's wrong?!" A strange man said to me

"W-W-W-Who are you?" I asked the blue haired stranger

"It's me Ikuto. I'm Utau's brother." He replied. Wait… Utau doesn't have a brother...

"What? Utau doesn't have a brother… Stop lying to me! W-W-Who are you?!" I shouted

"Amu I-" I think he was trying to talk to me and calm me down but I didn't bother to listen to what he had to say.

"Y-you need to leave… NOW." The nurse said as she came into the room - probably from my screaming - the man started leaving and looked back one last time before mouthing 'bye'. Somehow, that stranger seemed oddly familiar. He felt like someone I knew a long time ago. "Iku-to" Huh? I questioned myself. Who is Ikuto? Oh wait, he said his name. I don't know why but that man made me feel sad as he left the room. Was he an old lover, did I used to like him? I questioned myself. I wonder what's wrong with me?

"Where was I last?" I questioned myself.

"Oh, do you mean before you came here?"

"Yes. Do you have any info on that?"

"Actually, I do. You were at a friends house and something happened… I think her father was there and something happened. The ambulance came into here with you and your friend and there were the two guys, I believe."

"Oh, thanks." Suddenly, I felt a throbbing pain in my head, and I knocked out.

"_Ugg. Where is this?" I asked myself. "This looks awfully familiar… Have I been here before?"_

"_Amu…"_

"_W-Who's there?"_

"_Amu… It's me. Don't forget your promise, and I will help you gain back your memories."_

"_I… lost… memories?"_

"_Yeah, and if you fall in love with him again, you will regain your lost memories about the Sakura tree."_

"_Sakura tree? What are you talking about? There are no special Sakura trees, they're all the same…"_

"_The Sakura tree on the hill… the hill. The hi-"_

"_What's so special about this tree?!"_

"_You called it special, not me."_

"_Aren't they all the same?"_

"_Try your hardest to think about it, if you think about it hard enough here, you will know what to do without my guidance."_

"_Why do I need your guidance in the first place?"_

"_Or else you'd break your promise."_

"_My… Promise…" I thought long and hard about why I would make a promise to fall in love and see a Cherry Blossom tree, but I tried my best._

"_Yakusoku…"_

"_Remember something now?" The beautiful lady asked me. I never really payed much attention, but I guess she was really pretty. She had brown hair, pink eyes and pink clothes, and her skin was a pretty light brown. She looked really beautiful whether she was far or close up._

"_Yeah…" I said. "Yakusoku Hill…"_

"_Remember that hill, the it becomes 12:00 am. leave the hospital and go to the tree, be careful of the old guard that stays watch for 3 minutes. You have to be at the Sakura tree around 12: 59 am. at the latest. All I know is that if you don't get there before 1:00 am. and remember, bring your ring or else… Ikuto will die."_

"_Why is Ikuto so important when it comes to this?"_

"_Remember his name, trust him, and I'll see you when the time comes."_

I woke up in a dark room with the window as the only thing the had a light source coming from it. It wasn't very welcoming, but I was okay with that. I looked at the clock which glowed in the moonlight, it read 11:54 pm. I had about 6 or 5 minutes before I had to leave. I looked inside of the drawer next to me and I didn't see anything inside of there, so I put on my slippers and walked towards my coat and found my ring inside of there instead.

"Who is Ikuto?" I asked myself over and over again.

'_Remember his name, and I'll see you when the time comes.' _is what she said but what was his last name then?'_It's me Ikuto. I'm Utau's brother._' I heard him say in my mind. 'trust him' the lady said. So if that was the case, Utau's step father is Aruto Tsukiyomi… right. Then he must be a Tsukiyomi if I haven't seen him much. Okay then, his name is Ikuto… Tsukiyomi.

"Why must his name be so easy to figure out?" I said to myself. Well, nevermind that, now I know his name. Iku-

~~Flashback~~

"Nee, nee! Amu! Jeez, why won't you tell us who you like too?" A very annoyed Utau said.

"But, I don't want anyone to know… That's all." I replied.

"Amu… Tadase…"

"Huh?" I said confused "Why did you just say Tadase Rima?"

"But, I thought you liked Tadase?"

"NO! If anything, I don't like him anymore." Then I looked at Nadeshiko and smiled. "Nade, if you say who you like, I'll tell all of you who I like." Nade looked shy and scared then she said

"Sure, I will."

"Wait… Really?!" I replied surprised that she agreed so easily. I thought it would take courage to say that she likes someone. I didn't think she would be so blunt… Damn that Temari… she gave her more confidence, didn't she.

"I like-"

"Wait… Don't say anything! If you all say who you like, then I will say who I like too."

"But you said earlier that it just had to be Nade-tan!" Yaya pouted. Pepe made her into even more of a baby (sorta).

"We'll go around in the circle and you all will say who. Okay?" Utau said.

All of them agreed… Wait… What? They're all willing to?!

"Kukai" Utau said since she was on my right. To her right was Yaya, and she said the expected.

"Kairi-tan." Next to Yaya was Nade, and she said the expected also.

"T-Tadase-kun…" Then was Rima and everyone was surprised by her answer we all gave her looks of shock as she said the name.

"Na-Na-Nagihiko!" She was as red as a tomato. If Nagi were here, he would tell her 'strawberry face'.

I was the only one left to say who I liked, "B-B-But! I don't wanna say who I like!"

"Spill it Amu. A deal is a deal!" said a very annoyed Rima this time.

"But-"

"Nu-uh. No buts Amu-chi." Yaya started giggling "But and butts…"

"Anyway, who is it Amu? Or could you possibly like a grown adult?"

"What? I wouldn't call him a grown adult. Would I?" Everyone around gasped and went into a little talk circle without me.

"Amu… No need to tell us. We know who already…"

"Who? Tell me if you know and we will tell you correctly."

"You like Mr. Inohara… Don't you?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He's too old!"

"Then tell us or else the whole world will know who we thought you like!" Utau said evilly.

"I-I-Ikuto! Jeez! Happy?!"

"I-Ikuto?!" Everyone else said surprised.

"Yeah. Ikuto. Ya know, I-Ku-To. Utau's big brother." I explained

"B-b-b-but why?" Utau asked.

"I have my reasons"

"But what are they?"

"What are your reasons to liking Kukai?"

"Not telling..."

"See, neither am I then."

"But! Kukai is different from Ikuto!" Utau whined.

"RIMA!" We heard a voice calling from out the window.

"Who is that?" Rima asked.

"Oh!~~" We all said.

"Rima! It's Nagi!"

"And that answers your question." Rima said boringly. Rima started to lean over the window and said "Nagi! What are you doing? What do you want?" She said starting to get angrier.

"You need to come with me." He said

"Oh. Um… Sure." She said after she saw how serious he was. Rima ran to the door and then Nagi said

"Rima… Not the front… Someone's there!"

"What do I do then?" Rima said.

"Jump." Nagi said. "I'll catch you, I promise!"

"But-!" Rima was pushed out by a very annoyed Utau.

"Jeez! Hurry up and go already! We'll take care of whoever is in front. So go!" Rima and Nagi were left there in a very awkward position staring at each other, then at Utau. "Go!" Utau said annoyedly.

"Y-yeah… Thanks Utau!" Rima said and smiled. Nagi sat there and started to get up, Rima tried getting up, but couldn't. Rima's leg was scraped, I guess when she jumped her leg hit the sidewalk.

*Ding Dong* "Oh shoot! In the front!" I yelled. "Wonder who it is?" I went downstairs and opened the door. It was Rima's dad. "Oh, hello sir. What brings you here?"

"Where is Rima, Amu?"

"Oh, Rima left a while ago, sir."

"Where did she go? Who did she go with? When did she leave?"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see who she left with, where she went or remember when she left."

"Well then, I'll find her myself."

"I'm sorry to ask, but why are you looking for Rima?"

"She needs to come home. By come home I mean now." I could see that Rima's dad was filling up with anger.

"Well I'm sorry that I couldn't help you sir."

"No that's quite alright. She has now forced me to find her myself."

~~Rima~~

"Nagi, can you put me down."

"No."

"Can you tell me who is coming?"

"No."

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No…...Wai-"

"Are you just going to say no to me the whole time?"

"No."

"You have been saying 'no' the whole time!"

"Well, your dad was there. I know how you said that he was abusing you, so I didn't want you to stay there because I know he will hunt you down."

"Nagi…"

"What?"

"Nagi…"

"What?!"

"Nagi… You IDIOT!" I yelled

"Why am I an IDIOT?!" He yelled.

"You… You weren't supposed to come rescue me. You were supposed to leave me… That was the deal we made…"

"So. You were the one that said that. I never agreed to that."

"Liar. You so did." I said in a childish tone. I saw car lights behind me and Nagi.

"Rima! Get in the car now!" Yelled a very familiar voice… I began to get scared.

"Rima. Don't worry, I got you." Nagi whispered into my ear and started running really fast.

"Nagi! What are you-?"

"SHHH!" Nagi ran into a house that was not very bad looking. But he just barged in.

"N-N-Nagi! What are we doing here?!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? This is my house and plus, we're trying to escape anyways." He said cooly.

"*sigh* Nagi… What if he comes and finds us?"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen." He said as he started walking up the stairs. "Come on, let's go." So I did, I followed him to a bedroom in it was a bed with a yellow comforter and a purple pillow. I lifted up the comforter and saw that is had purple sheets as well. When I looked on the bottom side of the comforter it was purple as well… This looks like somewhere that Nadeshiko would stay.

"This was Nade's room if you were wondering." He said like he just read my mind. "She sometimes sleeps here when she gets in fights with our parents."

"Oh… Shouldn't I sleep somewhere else then?"

"Oh, yeah. Follow me." I followed Nagi into a red, purple and white room. "Nade helped me put this together. Somehow, she agreed for you to stay here, and of course she didn't want you to sleep with me, so she went and we decorated your room."

"Umm… Nagi…"

"Don't thank me. Thank Nade." He said. "Now then, let's get your leg disinfected."

**Sweet: I feel so bad. I haven't updated in like sooooo~~ long. I promise that I will make the next chapter longer!**

**Aki: Liar.**

**Sweet: Nu-uh! I only lie to you. Well Amu and them went away because they had other author's disclaimers and such to do. Well, I'll see you all next time! Sayo Minna!**


End file.
